One skilled in the art will appreciate that improving one's visual ability may improve an individual's overall ability when participating in athletic activities. In achieving this, various aspects of visual ability may be improved. One such aspect of visual ability is the way one's visual sensory system responds to particular frequencies of light reflected off of an object, as well as the way one's visual sensory system responds to the contrast of light of different frequencies reflected off of objects of different (or similar) colors.